In U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,143 in a gravity-pneumatic outlet a hood is provided in which the lower edges of the hood are spaced from the top of the gravity gate a distance sufficient for air and lading to enter the hood and be discharged through a pneumatic discharge conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,091 in a pneumatic outlet a hood is disclosed in which the lower edges of the hood are spaced from the outlet pan a distance to allow air and lading to enter the hood and be discharge pneumatically through a discharge conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,785, a plate located on the discharge conduit may be adjusted to control the velocity of air and lading entering the discharge conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,017 in a gravity pneumatic outlet a plurality of pyramid-shaped tapered walls are used to guide air and lading downward and into a pneumatic discharge conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,751, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, a fluidizing outlet includes a pair of removable porous membranes mounted within an outlet pan having opposed inclined bottom portions which terminate in a pneumatic discharge conduit extending longitudinally of the car.